


Finding Home Artwork

by karovie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Art, Crash Landing, Drowning, M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karovie/pseuds/karovie
Summary: An illustration for Finding home, which was a gift to me from Treesnail.Surprise Treesnail!!! :D





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knifeboye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifeboye/gifts).



> Dearest @treesnail aka @spacegaykogane . You’ve done so much for me lately. Made so much for me. and even though I love it all, the most amazing thing you made, must be this fanfiction. “Finding Home” http://archiveofourown.org/works/7989922/chapters/18285373
> 
> I love it so so so much! and I wanted to do an illustration for it.  
> I did so much new stuff in this illustration I kind of just.. decided to stop here... XD  
> I hope you like it.  
> I am so happy we ended up as friends <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! *waves*   
> okay so sweet smol @umoryuu on tumblr suddenly popped up on my blog and asked me kindly if I could do another scene from @spacegaykogane ‘s fic Finding home  
> and I love this scene as well so I ended up unable to resist. 
> 
> Once again, @spacegaykogane had no clue this was happening ;D SURPRISE! :D
> 
> oh and by the way. That red is not blood. read the fic and you’ll see :)

 

You can find this on tumblr as well: http://karoviesart.tumblr.com/post/154135950066/hi-waves-okay-so-sweet-smol-umoryuu-suddenly

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr artpost: http://karoviesart.tumblr.com/post/151244192081/dearest-treesnail-aka-spacegaykogane-youve


End file.
